Beyblade: Metal Masters (video game)
Beyblade: Metal Masters (known in Japan as Metal Fight Beyblade: Showdown at the Summit! Big Bang Bladers and previously titled Beyblade: Metal Masters - Nightmare Rex) is the fourth Beyblade video game for the Nintendo DS. It was released on December 2, 2010 in Japan and is based on the anime, Beyblade: Metal Masters. In it's Japanese release, it came with the exclusive Nightmare Rex SW145SD and will be released in North America on November 15, 2011. The English release will include four different versions of the game. The normal version, the "Collector's Edition" with either Bakushin Susanow 90WF or Nightmare Rex SW145SD, the "Toys R Us Collector's Edition" with Vulcan Horuseus 145D, and the "Best Buy Collector's Edition" with "Ultimate Gravity Destroyer Stamina Ver." Overview This entry of the Beyblade video games has a similar format. Players duke it out while Beyblading on the Nintendo DS. It features over 30 characters to play as, 37 characters to battle, and 2-player versus mode via Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. Players can utilize Special Moves from the anime to use in the game via voice commands as well as having the ability to enter codes found on Hasbro Beyblades that will allow players to use it's parts in the game. Official Summary You stand in an imposing arena, face-to-face with your competitor, Bey in hand. You know his reputation. He's never lost a battle; he always crushes his opponents with pure brutality; there is not a trace of fear in his eye. Though beads of sweat roll down your face from exertion, you are equally fearless. You have a secret weapon that no one could expect — a game-changing combo attack that could blow the reigning champ right out of the arena. Could you become the next Master of Beyblade? Throw down the gauntlet and prepare for an all-new battle in Beyblade: Metal Masters. This time, the action is more intense than ever before as you fight to prove your mettle when it comes to Metal. All the action from the addictive Beyblade TV series bursts into life as you find yourself in fierce competition against some of the most infamous characters from the arena. Assume the role of one of 37 different Beyblade fighters and step up to the challenge, utilizing combos and special moves to devastate your opponents. Pick off your rivals one by one as you climb through various Battle modes, then throw in some fresh challenges by changing the settings. Settle the score and find out which of your friends truly is the Metal Master by dueling it out in a 2-player Battle Mode via wireless. Ready to really bring the Bey action to life? *Become a part of the intense, pulse-pounding action of the Beyblade animated TV series as it comes to life on your DS *Play as any of 37 different characters from the first and second seasons of the animated series *Take on fierce rivals and fight until you're the last man standing in the arena *Prove that you have the skills to win any competition, as you wrest your way through multiple battle modes *Customize battle settings to experience a unique challenge every time *Unleash devastating combos and special moves to crush your friends in 2-player wireless Battle mode *For 1 player; 1 to 2 players wirelessly with one game card Characters This list is incomplete, please help by expanding it - 37 in total Playable characters *Gingka Hagane *Kenta Yumiya *Benkei Hanawa *Kyoya Tategami *Yu Tendo *Tsubasa Otori *Masamune Kadoya *Tobio Oike *Ryutaro Fukami *Teru Saotome *Dan Sodo *Reiki Sodo *Sora Akatsuki *Ryuga *Reiji Mizuchi *Helios *Dashan Wang *Mei Mei *Julian Konzern *Hikaru Hasama *Ryo Hagane *Doji *Hyoma *Takeru *Minea *Tetsuya Watarigani *Wales *Klaus *Sophie *Nile *Chao Xin *Gasur *Aleksei *Nowaguma *Lera *Demure *Chi-yun Li *Argo Garcia *Ian Garcia *Selen Garcia *Enzo Garcia *Damian Hart *Dr. Ziggurat *Jack *Zeo *Faust Unplayable characters *Karte *Zidane *Salhan *Ravvt *Vrinket *Helios' Grandfather Beyblades Playable Beyblades *Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F *Flame Sagittario C145S *Dark Bull H145SD *Rock Leone 145WB *Flame Libra T125ES *Earth Eagle 145WD *Ray Striker D125CS *Storm Capricorn M145Q *Thermal Pisces T125ES *Earth Virgo GB145BS *Evil Gemios DF145FS *Cyber Pegasus 100HF *Meteo L-Drago LW105LF *Poison Serpent SW145SD *Sol Blaze V145AS *Rock Zurafa R145WB *Hyper Aquario 105F *Gravity Destroyer AD145WD *Nightmare Rex SW145SD *Storm Aquario 100HF/S *Bakushin Susanow 90WF *Counter Leone D125B *Dark Gasher CH120SF *Grand Cetus WD145RS *Grand Cetus T125RS *Grand Capricorn 145D *Vulcan Horuseus 145D *Poison Virgo ED145ES *Storm Northern Cross 125FS *Burn Wolf SW145FS *Rock Orso D125B *Rock Scorpio T125JB *Counter Scorpio 145D *Thermal Lacerta WA130HF *Ray Gil 100RSF *Cyclone Herculeo 105F *Ray Gasher 125SF *Ray Gasher M145Q *Cyber Aquario 105RF *Hades Kerbecs BD145DS *Spiral Capricorn 90MF *Flame Byxis 230WD *Evil Befall UW145EWD *Twisted Tempo 145WD Unplayable Beyblades *Rock Raven 125FS (Blue) *Rock Raven 125FS (Yellow) *Flame Serpent SW145F *Storm Serpent SW145SF *Rock Serpent SW145WD *Dark Poseidon 145WD Gallery BeybladeMetalMastersNightmareRexCover.png|Original English name BeybladeMetalMastersTheGame.png|Collectors Edition with Bakushin Susanow 90WF BeybladeMetalMatsersTheGameVulcan.PNG|Toys R Us Collectors Edition with Vulcan Horuseus 145D Category:Video Games Category:Beyblade Category:Merchandise Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Explosion Category:Metal Saga